Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to video systems and methods of operating such systems, and more particularly, the invention relates to video systems employing a plurality of cameras to produce images of a target object from various spatial perspectives.
Description of the Background
In the televised broadcast of live events, it is frequently desirable to replay portions of the events for further analysis and/or to enhance the viewing experience. One example, the familiar instant replay feature, is used in televised sporting events to review sports plays. By replaying video taken by cameras at different locations, it may be possible to obtain a better view of the event than was provided by the camera selected for the original broadcast.
Multiple camera imaging has been the subject of several issued patents. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,729,471 and 5,745,126 disclose a multiple camera television system in which an object of interest (target object) can be viewed from multiple spatial perspectives using cameras that provide different views of a scene.
However, such multiple camera television systems have typically utilized fixed position cameras. In the telecast of live events, target objects are often in motion, and it is desirable to be able to move the camera to follow the movements of particular objects. Furthermore, when replaying video clips of events such as sporting events, it may be further desirable to be able to view the events from multiple spatial perspectives.